The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe Updated!
by Queen Su
Summary: This is a funny short updated version of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. Movie/bookverse.
1. The Mall

The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe Updated!

The Mall

Its summer break and Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy didn't know what to do.

"Mum I'm bored!" Edmund grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Why don't you help out with chores?" She replied cheerily.

"No thanks."

Just then Susan and Lucy burst into the room.

"Mum! May we go to the mall? The department stores are having huge sales!" Susan almost yelled.

"And we have a whole closet to fill upstairs!" Lucy put in.

"If you can get Peter to go with you." She said.

"Aww! Come on mum. Peter's boring to shop with." Susan answered.

"Either go to the mall with Peter or help out with chores here. That's your choice." Their mum said firmly.

"Ok fine. Come on Lu let's go get Peter!"

They found Peter in his room and found that it was not so easy to talk him into going to the mall.

"Oh come on Peter! Let's go!" Susan coxed.

"I'm in the middle of a video game, stop bothering me." He said annoyed.

"Oh come on Peter! Pretty please?" Lucy said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright. Get your shoes on we are going to the mall!" He said turning off his GameCube.

"Hurray!" Lucy shouted jumping up and down.

As they're about to head out the door Edmund walked in looking grouchy.

"What's the matter Ed?" Peter asked.

"Mum said I HAD to go to the mall with you because she said she didn't want me 'underfoot.'" He replied rather nastily.

"Come on Edmund. We could all use a fresh shopping trip!" Susan said trying to make things better.

"Not like we need anything." Edmund mutters. Susan glared at him as she put on her red high heeled shoes. Then they all headed out into the blazing sunlight.

They got to the mall and sigh as they walked into the cool building. Susan spotted the latest hot department store and dragged her siblings into the store. As they walked in Lucy spotted the sunglass' rack, and went to it, she started looking though the selections.

"Oh! I just love these!" She said to herself picking up a pair of purple sunglass.

"Hey, Lucy I found a really cute outfit that is just your size. Come check it out!" Susan called.

Lucy walked over and saw what Susan was holding.

"You got to be kidding me! Green? You know I HATE green!" She said glaring at the green button up jacket, and mini skirt.

"I think it would look good on you." Susan said looking a little insulted.

"Well I'm not trying it on! I like it, but not the green." She answered browsing though the rack.

Susan just rolled her eyes and turned back to the rack. After a few minutes of looking though the clothes, she heard Lucy gasp.

"What?" Susan asked.

"I found the same outfit, same size on PURPLE! It would go to with the purple sunglass' I picked out!" She said excitedly.

"Well go try it on. The dressing room is back there." Susan said pointing to the back of the store.

Lucy walked back to the dressing room and walked in and locked the door. She was about to start changing when it suddenly changed.


	2. Narnia

The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe Updated!

Narnia

Lucy stepped into a snowy forest so thick with trees that she could hardly see ahead of her. She looked back and could see the dressing room door. _Should I venture further? _She wondered. Finally she decided to go for it. She stepped further into the forest and found a streetlamp. Suddenly she heard a noise. Around the corner came a creature she had never seen before. They both screamed and Lucy ducked behind the streetlamp. Then she stepped out and picked up the parcels he had been carrying. (For he had dropped them)

"What are you?" She asked in her innocent voice.

"I'm a faun. What about you? Are not you a bladeless dwarf?" He asked.

"I'm not a dwarf! I'm a girl."

"What are you doing here in Narnia?" He asked surprised.

"Well I was going to change in the dressing room at the mall, and I just found myself here. Narnia? What's that?" She replied.

"Well right now you're in it. This is the country Narnia. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus, I'm Lucy Pevensie.' She said holding out her hand in a fist. He looked at her questioningly. 'Oh, you punch it."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know! People do it when they hang out together." She replied.

"Lucy Pevensie, from the shining city of dressing room, in the wonders' land of mall, how would it be if you came and had Starbucks with me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I really should be getting back."

"Oh but it's just around the corner, and there will be roaring fire, and cake and Starbucks and perhaps we will even have some chocolate." He said.

"Well I guess I could come for a little bit… if you have chocolate." She answered.

So they went to Mr. Tumnus' house. Lucy was enjoying her Starbucks when Mr. Tumnus said, "I'm such a terrible faun!"

"You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy said.

"No no I'm not. I'm kidnapping you for the White Witch. She the one who makes it always winter. She gave orders that if we ever found a human in the forest we were supposed to catch it and turn it over to her." He answered.

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus you wouldn't."

"Alright come on. She may already know you are here.' Mr. Tumnus said dragging Lucy though the woods. They got back to the streetlamp and he said, 'Can you find your way back from here?"

"I think so.' She said and Mr. Tumnus started to cry. 'Hey, don't cry." She said handing him her tissue box from her purse.

He stopped crying and gave the box back to her. "Keep it." She replied.

Then they separated and she found the dressing room door and burst into the store.

"I'm back! I'm alright!" She yelled running over to Peter, Susan, and Edmund. They all looked at her puzzled.

"You just went into the dressing room." Susan said.

"Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked.

"We knew you were there." Edmund said annoyed.

"I've been gone for hours." Lucy replied.

They went and looked into the dressing room, but it wasn't there anymore and they didn't believe her, and they all went back to shopping.

"Is everything alright?" The store manager asked walking up to them.

"Yes. Our sister thought she found a magical land in the dressing room." Peter replied.

"Ok. Well call me if you need something. My name is Digory." He said looking puzzled turning back to the counter.

Later Edmund was going to try on an outfit, but he didn't know that Lucy had already gone in there. (The dressing room had changed once more into the forest) He walked in and found himself in the wood.


	3. The White Witch

The White Witch

Edmund stepped though the forest and found the streetlamp. _What a strange place for a streetlamp! _He thought. Suddenly behind him he heard the rev of a car engine. Looking back he saw a car racing towards him. He jumped back, falling in the snow, just as a white limo pulled up. Edmund sat up as a short fat dwarf hopped out the driver's seat. He was wearing strong cologne you could have smelled from England. He walked up to Edmund and caught him by the arm. Just then a tall woman stepped out of the vehicle, wearing a long white gown, and had the reddest lips anyone could imagine.

"What is your name?" She asked in a cold voice. _That should have been Edmund's first clue that she was evil. _

"I'm Edmund." He answered.

"Is that how you address the Queen of Narnia?! Pray tell what are you? A son of Adam?" She demanded pulling off her big dark sunglasses.

"Uh…son of Adam? I'm human, and my father's name is David." Edmund answered.

"I see. Edmund, you look cold. Come sit with me in my limo, and have something to eat and drink." She answered with a sly smile, waving her hand towards the car.

"Yes, Your Majesty! Thank you." He said sliding onto a seat.

"What would you like?" She asked.

"I love brownies and hot chocolate!"

Then she took out a small vile and opened the window. She dropped a drop of bluish liquid onto the snow, and suddenly the snow took the form of a brownie tin. She did the same with the hot chocolate. Edmund stared in wonder at the food has she handed them to him.

"How in the world did you do that?" He asked.

"I can make anything you like, that is if you would like food." She replied. "Do you have any family?"

"Yes! Three annoying siblings, Peter, Susan, and Lucy, they drive me crazy!" Edmund said sourly.

"Really? You know what Edmund? I would like to meet your family the next time you come." She said cunningly.

"Why? They are not worth meeting."

"Well, I have no children, and since you are a very nice and lovely young man, I would like to make you Prince of Narnia. I would make your sisters duchess, and you brother would be a knight!"

"I guess I could bring them, Your Highness." He said getting up to leave.

"My house is between those two hills." She said pointing at two rising peaks in the distance. "I'm going to miss you."

As soon as Edmund stepped out of the vehicle, the limo sped away, leaving him in a cloud of snow.

"Edmund? Edmund! You are here! Now Peter and Susan will have to listen!" Lucy said running towards him as he spun around.

"What?" He said a bit stunned and had a queer feeling.

"I have been visiting Mr. Tumnus. The White Witch hasn't found out that I have been seeing him." She replied.

"The White Witch?"

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia. She is not and everyone is afraid of her! Edmund? You look horrible! What's the matter?"

"Oh…nothing. It's cold! How do we get out of here?"

"Come on." Lucy said taking his hand.

They got back into the department store and Lucy started telling Peter and Susan about Narnia.

"Lucy, we checked the room earlier when you first went in 'Narnia' and there was just an empty room. To put it simply, I don't believe you." Susan said heartlessly.

"Edmund, did you really go to 'Narnia'?" Peter asked him.

"I…I was just playing along. I was bored of shopping and we both went back to play." He answered as Lucy puckered up to cry.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation." The store manager said walking up to them. "I think you should believe this young lady. I don't think she could have come up with the whole story in a minute."

"May I show you again?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"Alright Lucy, we will go check one last time." Peter said starting for the back of the store. Susan and Edmund followed reluctantly.

They got to the dressing room and entered. As soon as they shut the door the room changed. Once again the thick snow woods and the whole land of Narnia came into view.


	4. Betrayal

**I apologize to all my readers for not updating! I have been having major writers block for this story, and really want to get this story done so I can move on with other ideas. Sorry if the chapter sounds forced. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! : )**

**Betrayal**

Peter and Susan stepped into the forest and looked around them. The wood was so still and snowflakes were falling out of the gray sky.

"You were right after all, Lucy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Should we go back? Is tramping about in this forest safe?" Susan asked.

"I think we should go exploring." Edmund said, fidgeting. He was strongly under the enchantment.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter said, turning to her.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy answered, eagerly, dancing in place.

"Wait! It's too cold to go walking around in shorts and tank tops!" Susan said practically.

"No, but why don't we use these?" Peter asked holding up four leather coats he had found in the dressing room.

"We don't want to steal them!" Susan cried as Peter handed her a fur lined jacket.

"No, but if you think about it, we aren't even taking them out of the store. Just using them. Anyway, we will return them when we are done." Peter reasoned handing Lucy a bright pink leather coat.

Convinced that they were not doing anything wrong, the children put the coats on. They followed Lucy though the trees, towards the streetlamp, and then on to the Faun's den.

"Mr. Tumnus will have a nice warm heater, and he should give us some Starbucks too! Lucy explained.

When they reached Mr. Tumnus' house, Lucy gave a wail, and ran towards the doorway. Peter raced after her, Susan and Edmund close behind. They entered the house and found the place ransacked.

Susan found a sticky note on the door. It read:

_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed MAUGRIM, Captain of the Secret Police, LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

Lucy went pale, Edmund looked guilty, and Peter and Susan both looked confused.

"Oh no! Mr. Tumnus was arrested because of me!" Lucy whimpered.

"Oh Lucy! Don't cry." Peter comforted, drawing to embrace her.

Suddenly, they heard a noise outside. They rushed outside and saw a black beaver.

The beaver walked up cautiously and asked, "Are you the Pevensies?"

"How did you know?" Lucy asked.

"Tumnus told me about Lucy. Are you her? Is this yours?" The beaver questioned, holding up the tissue box Lucy gave to Mr. Tumnus.

"I'm Lucy, and I gave that tissue box to Mr. Tumnus." She replied.

"It's not safe to talk here. Come with me." He said, glancing at the trees. Then he turned and scampered off into the forest.

"Should we follow him?" Susan asked twirling her hair in thought.

"Well, if he know the faun, then I think we should trust him." Peter pondered.

"I don't think we should. What if it's a trap?" Edmund tested.

"I think the four of us could stand up to one beaver even if this is a trap. Come on." Peter said, leading the way.

Edmund rolled his eyes and followed. They traveled to Mr. Beaver's house, and Mrs. Beaver was waiting for him.

"Beaver! I've been worried sick! If I find out that you went to the fishing shop I'll…' She shouted as she spotted the Pevensie children. 'Oh, I'd never thought I'd live to see this day! Come in! Come in!"

They all entered the cozy little beaver dam and Mrs. Beaver went straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later they all sat around the table with fish sticks, French fries, and ketchup.

Mr. Beaver started explaining all about Aslan, and what they had to do. No one saw Edmund silently slip out the door.

"You're the ones that Aslan has sent." Mr. Beaver finished.

"What? I don't think you want us to save the country. We're not heroes!" Peter protested.

"I think we should be getting home.' Susan said as she turned to grab the leather jackets. That's when she noticed Edmund was missing. 'Where is Edmund?"

The door was open, and cold air was blowing in. They all got up, to go looking for him. The sun was setting and the daylight was fading as they searched the area. After a while they all went back inside, defeated.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked.

"I'm afraid that he has gone to…Her." Mr. Beaver replied.

"You mean to the White Witch?" Peter said.

"Yes." Mr. Beaver answered.

"Why would he betray us?" Lucy said innocently.

"Has Edmund ever been to Narnia?" Mr. Beaver asked thoughtfully. Susan and Peter cast a questioning look at Lucy.

"Let's see…I met him here…and he asked me how to get back. He never told me what he did before I met him, but he looked awful…like…almost like something about him had changed." She said.

"He's under the spell of the Witch. Quickly we must make for the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver said urgently.

"What about our brother?" Susan asked franticly.

"My dear…only Aslan can help your brother now. Come on." Mrs. Beaver said gathering up food, and stuffing it in rolling suitcases.

"Mrs. Beaver! We won't be able to take the suitcases with wheels! Grab the backpacks!" Mr. Beaver cried.

"Oh! I just thought rolling our bags would be easier on our backs."

"Yes, but we can't drag them though the snow!" Mr. Beaver said, hastily switching everything into the large backpacks.

They rapidly flew out the door, and traveled towards the Stone Table.

--

Edmund marched towards the White Witch's castle. _I should have brought my coat. The soft leather would feel great, and would keep the wind out. Just think brownies…brownies. _He thought as he reached _Her _house.

He walked through the courtyard, and the strange statues scared him. They looked ten times worse because they had little Christmas lights wrapped around their arms and legs. He walked up the iced steps, and stepped over a snowy lump.

Suddenly, he was on his back and a wolf's face was inches from his own. He heart beat franticly, and his mouth went dry.

"State your business." The wolf growled.

"I'm here to see the Queen. I met her in the woods, and she asked me to visit her! I'm human." He replied shaking.

"My apologies, fortunate favorite of the Queen…or else not so fortunate." He snarled, and led the way towards the throne room. Edmund followed shivering from fright and the cold.

"Wait here."

A few moments later the Witch stomped into the room.

"Where is your family?" She asked trying to keep some kindness in her voice.

"Uh…could I have some more brownies?" Edmund said.

"How dare you! Do you think my castle is Candyland? You just interrupted my perm. I'm not going to take that lightly! Where is your family Edmund?" She demanded losing her temper.

"I'm sorry. They're at the Beaver's house. Could I have some more brownies?" Edmund asked again.

"Ginarrbrik! Our guest is hungry." She called.

The fat dwarf pressed a sharp knife against Edmund's back and made him walk towards the dungeon. He was flung into a dark icy cell, and left there. Tears started running down his face. They froze half of the way down.

--

The Pevensies, and the Beavers made their way across the frozen lake.

"I told you we should have brought the rolling suitcases! They would have moved nicely on the ice!" Mrs. Beaver grumbled to her husband.

"Well you could have mentioned that back at the dam! Hurry up children! We haven't got all week!" Mr. Beaver called over his shoulder.

"If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm going to make him into a nice, new, leather case for my laptop!" Peter whispered to his siblings.

That's when everybody heard the sound of a car engine. Everyone guessed it was the White Witch at once. They flew across the snowy ground.

"Everybody get inside!" Mr. Beaver yelled as he dove into a camouflaged igloo.

The Pevensie children scampered indoors, and held their breath as the car drove up. They heard someone get out, and walk around. Then there was a few moments of silence.

"I'll go see who drove up." Mr. Beaver said and was gone as quick as lightning.

A few moments later they heard a gruff laugh and Mr. Beaver called, "Come out! There is someone here to see you!"

The kids stepped out and to their surprise saw Father Christmas.


	5. Father Christmas, Stone Table, & Battle

**Here is the next to the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! The last chapter will be up **_**before **_**the New Year. I promise. If you have any ideas for the final chapter, shoot me a PM and I might add your idea to the story! : ) Sorry it took me so long to update! **

**Father Christmas, the Table of Stone, and a Battle for Victory **

Edmund sat in the prison cell, alone and scared.

Then he heard a voice, "Your Edmund Pevensie."

He looked over and saw Mr. Tumnus, "Uh…yeah."

"Is Lucy alright?" Mr. Tumnus asked.

"I don't know." Edmund replied just as the White Witch entered the prison.

"My wolves tore that dam apart. Your little family is nowhere to be found." She yelled at him. "Where did they go?"

"I-I…" Edmund stuttered.

"He doesn't know everything, your majesty." Mr. Tumnus cut in.

"Guard!" the Witch shouted. "Take care of this little useless creature. I'll be out in a minute and ready my limo."

Soon Edmund was drug out to the courtyard and saw it.

Mr. Tumnus had been turned into an ice statue.

As they traveled, Edmund started to see how evil the Witch was, she turned things into ice right and left.

Finally, they dragged him into the dark, evil camp.

--

The Pevensie's crawled out of the igloo, and we were surprised by what we saw. Father Christmas was standing by a red Snow Cat that had Christmas lights and garland all around the frame. Cheerful Christmas music floated out of the vehicle.

"Merry Christmas!" Father Christmas bellowed.

Bright grins spread across the children's faces.

Then Susan spoke up, "I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia."

"No. Not until now. You have brought much joy to the sad realm of Narnia, you're majesties." he replied with a smile dancing across his lips.

"We thought you were the Witch." Lucy said.

"I know. In my defense I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch has been around. Now for your gifts!" he answered.

"Presents!" Lucy and Susan squealed together rushing towards the old man.

The three children got their weapons; a compound bow and an air horn, a scimitar, and Fireflower pills. Mrs. Beaver got a Pampered Chef mixer that Father Christmas said he would deliver to their dam. Mr. Beaver got a new set of power tools to build and repair the dam. The Pevensie's also received new Iphones.

"I'm going to have great fun with these tools!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed lifting each one.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy repeated over and over joyfully.

"We must leave; we need to get to Aslan." Peter said after a few minutes of admiring his blade.

"I think I can help you with that. I have a few things I need to deliver near Aslan's camp. Hop in the Snow Cat!" Father Christmas commanded throwing the backpacks into the cab.

The children cheered as they climbed up into the Snow Cat. The Beavers had an awful time trying to clamber up the awkward steps. Finally, Peter helped them up after a few tries.

Then they were off. 'The First Noel' was playing on FatherChristmas XM radio (it is always playing Christmas music) and they were all talking and laughing merrily.

The sun started to peak out from underneath the overcast sky as they neared Aslan's Camp.

The snow started turning slushy when Father Christmas said, "Here's where I'll drop you off. Aslan's Camp is about a mile away."

"Thanks!" The Pevensies and the Beavers called. "Merry Christmas!"

They turned and saw many green shoots peeking out from the slushy ground. The sun burned fiercely on the earth and quickly melted the rest of the snow. A while later they entered a valley that had a wide meadow in it. In the meadow were bright colored tents and many different creatures and people walking about. They were, of course, looking upon Aslan's Camp.

A trumpet blasted the announcement of their arrival.

They walked down to the very last tent and Peter said, "We have come to see Aslan." To a dark brown centaur who was both tall and ominous.

The curtain of the elaborate pavilion rippled and a glorious and great lion came out.

The three Pevensies and the Beavers knelt in admiration. Then they heard a warm and sincere voice say, "Welcome Peter, Susan, and Lucy. Welcome Beavers. Where is the other Pevensie child?"

"Our brother has been captured by the Witch." Peter replied in a grave tone.

"Captured?" Aslan inquired quietly.

"He betrayed them, Great King." Mr. Beaver spoke up after no one said anything.

"Is there any way we can get Edmund back?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry dear heart." Aslan comforted. "We shall get your brother back."

Later the girls when down to the creek to relax and Peter went to talk with Aslan.

"Don't you just love these dresses?" Lucy inquired looking down at her purple, prom dress.

"Yes! They are so gorgeous!" Susan exclaimed looking at her green gown.

Suddenly, two wolves burst out of the thicket behind them.

"So we found them at last." Maugrim snarled.

Susan clutched her air horn and pulled Lucy behind her. Then she blew it as loud as she could.

The other wolf tried to pounce on her, but she jumped out of the way and scrambled into a nearby tree.

"Get away from her!" Peter shouted at the wolves, his scimitar in his grasp.

The wolves stalked towards Peter and then Maugrim sprang at him. Peter barely lifted his scimitar to meet Maugrim's furry torso. The girls quickly scurried down the tree and ran to Peter.

"Go after that wolf! He will lead you to Edmund." Aslan commanded.

Oreius and the rest of the group galloped after the wolf. Soon they came upon the Witch's camp, freed Edmund, and raced back to Aslan's camp.

The next morning Peter, Susan, and Lucy met Edmund outside of one of the tents.

"Here is your brother. There is no need to talk to him about what is past." Aslan told them and then he left.

The girls hugged Edmund and Peter shook hands with him.

"Welcome back, brother." He smiled.

Later that day they were eating lunch and talking about going back to the wardrobe. Finally, with Edmund's help, everyone realized that they were all needed here to defeat the Witch.

Then they all went off to practice.

Late in the afternoon Mr. Beaver rushed to them to give them a message that the Witch was coming. They all ran towards the encampment.

As they got there the White Witch's limo sped into view. The Witch stepped out with several guards.

"That boy belongs to me!" She screamed. "He will die on the Stone Table!"

"I will talk with you alone." Aslan said.

They all waited nervously as the Witch and Aslan discussed a course of action. Then it was time.

Aslan took a deep breath and said, "She will not kill the boy."

Everyone cheered and then the Witch asked, "How do I know that your promise will be kept?"

"You know when Aslan keeps a promise it _will_ be kept!" he roared.

The Witch quickly left.

"Aslan what promise did you make to her?" Susan asked anxiously.

"Do not be concerned with the matter." He replied.

That night Susan and Lucy couldn't sleep. Then they saw Aslan's shadow pass their tent. They both got up and followed him.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Aslan asked them.

"We were worried Aslan." Susan answered.

"May we stay with you?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes…yes I would be quite glad of your company tonight." He said. "Take hold of my mane."

They sunk their fingers into the majestic mane of their mighty king and walked beside him.

"Now you must stay here." He said after a while. "Do not let yourselves be seen."

Then the Great Lion left. The girls heard a noise and went to go see what it was, to their horror they saw the Witch and her crew gathering around Aslan.

The Witch was wearing a black dress that was as dark as ink and in her hand was a poison dart gun.

"So the _Great Cat _kept his promise." She spat.

All of her cohorts screeched and jeered. They yanked Aslan up the stone steps and strapped him down to the table with cruel, cold chains.

Susan and Lucy hugged each other tightly; afraid of what was coming next.

"Let him be shaved!" The Witch cried.

A great howl went up from one of the wolves and a buzzing noise could be heard. Then the girls saw what made the buzzing noise. It came from large razors. They shaved off all of Aslan's soft, golden hair.

Tears started running down the girls faces.

"Tonight the deep magic will be appeased!" The Witch smiled an evil smile. "Tomorrow we will take Narnia forever!"

A roar came up from the crowd.

"Now despair and _die_!" She shrieked as she started shooting Aslan with her poison darts.

Aslan groaned and went limp.

"Narnia is ours!"

The crowd applauded and screamed. Then they all went to prepare for battle.

When the evil creatures had left and all was silent. Susan and Lucy quietly crept from their hiding place and went up to the Stone Table.

"How could they?" Lucy cried leaning down on his shaven mane.

"Aslan must have known what he was doing." Susan comforted.

Suddenly, they heard a little metallic tinkle. They looked down and saw that little mice were chopping away at the chains with small hammers. The chains fell away and the girls fell asleep.

When they woke up the sun was about to rise and it was very cold.

"We should go." Susan told Lucy.

They both started talking back when they heard a loud crack. They were afraid to turn around. When they finally did they saw the Stone Table had split and Aslan was gone.

"What did they do?" Susan asked in a hopeless tone.

Just then Aslan crested the hill. They both ran to him and hugged him.

"There is an even deeper magic than the Witch knew." Aslan explained. "When she killed me it was foretold that the Stone Table would crack and death would work backwards. Now cover your ears. I'm going to roar!"

The girls covered their ears and Aslan roared a great growl.

"I feel much better. Now climb on my back we have far to go and little time to get there." Aslan said.

The girls leapt onto Aslan and they were off. They traveled swiftly and arrived at the Witch's ice castle (that was starting to melt) in a few hours.

Aslan jumped over the castle wall and they landed in the ice sculpture courtyard.

Lucy found Mr. Tumnus and started to cry. Aslan came to her and breathed on Tumnus. Soon Tumuns was falling into Lucy's arms and breathing heavily.

Aslan freed the giant Rumblebuffin and he yelled, "Now where is that little Witch that was running about on the ground?"

Soon they were off, heading towards the battle field. When they got there they saw ice statues all over the field and that Peter was fighting the Witch with his scimitar.

Aslan leaped in, landed on the Witch, and killed her. After they saw that their queen was dead her legion scattered.

Susan and Lucy ran to Peter and embraced him.

"Where is Edmund?" Susan inquired.

They searched franticly for Edmund and finally found him lying on the ground; his side was soaked in blood.

Lucy quickly unscrewed her pill bottle and popped one into Edmund's mouth. After a minute he wasn't shaking anymore. Then he coughed and sat up.

Many others needed healing so Lucy when around and gave everyone the Fireflower pills.

Finally everyone was healed and ready to leave. Then they all headed to Cair Paravel.


	6. The End of the Adventure

**Well, this is the end of their adventures. This was one of my favorite chapters to write in this story. I hope you enjoyed it and will continue to read my stories. Reviews and comments are always welcome! A big thank you to KireKhane Faerring for helping with some of the ideas throughout the story. Farewell, Queen Susan the Gentle**

**The End of the Adventure**

French horns blared as the four Pevensies strode down the red carpet in the castle of Cair Paravel.

Peter and Edmund were wearing stiff, black tuxedoes and Lucy and Susan were wearing puffy, crimson ball gowns.

Mr. Tumnus was wearing a deep blue vest and before him was a great vault. Mr. Tumnus was holding a small golden key. He unlocked the vault and inside rested two, diamond tiaras and two, large golden crows studded with jewels.

The four children stood before the court and Mr. Tumus started to crown them.

"Queen Lucy the Brave." Aslan announced in his deep, warm voice.

"King Edmund the Wise."

"Queen Susan the Radiant."

"King Peter the Glorious."

Then the Pevensies sat in their royal thrones that were made of granite.

--

Later there was a grand party thrown in honor of the new rulers. There was a live comedy show, ballroom dancing, and many filling foods.

Lucy went out to the marble balcony and saw Aslan walking on the sandy beach.

"He's leaving." Lucy whispered.

"Don't worry. We will see him again." Mr. Tumus' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"When?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Mr. Tumnus replied. "All I know is that he will be back."

Tears started running down Lucy's cheeks and Mr. Tumnus pulled out the Kleenex box.

"Here. You need it more than I do." Mr. Tumnus handed her the box.

"Thanks." Lucy said pulling out a white tissue.

--

The engines roared as the royalties sped into the forest.

"Where did the White Stage go?" Peter shouted over the engine of his dark blue ATV.

"Into that bush I think." Susan yelled turning off her pink ATV.

Lucy pulled up beside her on her purple ATV and took off her helmet and goggles. "Are we taking a break?"

"No." Peter grinned. "Just waiting for Edmund."

Edmund bounced around the corner on his black ATV and said. "That last corner and hill was tough."

"You think so?" Susan laughed.

They turned off their vehicles and sat in the quiet forest for a moment.

"What's that?" Edmund asked.

"It's….I don't remember the name of it…" Peter answered.

"Streetlamp!" Lucy exclaimed. "Dressing Oom! Department City!" Then she rushed off into the wood.

"Lucy!" Susan cried.

"Come on!" She called back over her shoulder.

The three rushed off after her and soon they were stumbling over hangers that trailed out of the dressing room.

"These aren't trees…" Edmund said.

"There clothes." Peter finished.

There was a bunch of 'ows!' and 'stop shovings!' as they tumbled around into the dressing room. Then they all tripped over the carpet and hit the dressing room door. With a bang it swung open and standing there was Manager Digory of the department store.

"What's this?" he demanded raising an eyebrow. "What were you all doing in the dressing room?"

"Uh…you wouldn't believe us." Peter stuttered.

Then the manager pulled out impact wrench from the ATV's kit, then, with a sly smile he said. "Try me."

**-END**


End file.
